GIBBLETS on the loose
by mysterius-lady-n-black
Summary: what could possibly go wrong when the team are kids and gibbs is the father...what chaos can they cause...in this the director and kate are still alive and palmer is family friend...please read and review


**A/N:** _sorry about the bad updating nut been busy with school and work plus have had some tragedies come up that have been quite hard and stuck a little on some of my stories and this has been sitting on my computer for some time now and thought would finally post it (evil pet monkey (bad monkey)has finally stopped wrecking havoc on my computer and muse)_

**A/N:**_ if have any ideas on what could use for chapters let me know_

**Summary:** _team are kids and Gibbs is the father; Kate and Jimmy are friends_

* * *

><p>Gibbs got home from work just past midnight making sure the sitter Angie made it to her car before walking around the house turning on the alarm and checking the doors. Next he head to look into the girls bedroom where could only see top of Abby head where as Ziva had the blankets half off the bed. He walked over fixing the blankets before kissing top of their heads. Than he opened the boys bedroom door to see Tony with hand over his eyes while the other was hanging off the bed while Tim was curled up under his blanket in his racecar bed. He took a shower and headed straight to bed since would be a long day of having to take the kids back-to-school shopping.<p>

/*/*/*/

In the morning he was awake around five am getting ready for his long afternoon of shopping with the kids. He reflected on their different personalities while trying to come up with the best plan of action to get it done fast and without getting thrown out of the store or fights.

/-/

Tony his 8-year-old was entering the third grade was the most energetic and love sports and barely could sit still for more than a few seconds

Ziva his 6-year-old was entering the first grade was smart for her age and love sports and more of peacemaker of her friends and siblings

Abby his 5-year-old was entering kindergarten is his outgoing child that wanted to do anything her old siblings and friends were doing and often get into trouble for doing just that

Timothy his 3-year-old was entering preschool is smart for his age, loves helping his father in the kitchen or building something but the quietest willing to follow his siblings lead

/-/

He had breakfast about ready to start when Timmy walked to the top of the stairs with his stuffed Trex in one hand and thumb in his mouth calling out, "DADDY! DADDY!"

Jethro rushed up to him glad the little boy remembered the rule: he wasn't allowed to walk down the stairs alone.

"How about you wake the others up?"

The little boy nodded, "K," before rushing back to his room and climbing on his brother bed. "Tony wake up."

Tony tried to brush him off, "Five more minutes."

"Daddy say now," he kept repeating.

After the constant nagging the older one pushed him sending him flying off end of the bed.

Jethro heard a thud and screaming racing up the stairs found Tony with pillow over his head and Timmy on the floor.

Just than Abby and Ziva rushed in, "What happened?" Abby asked first.

He picked him up, "He pushed me," could be heard between sobs.

Tony woke up, "I just wanted him to leave me sleep."

"All of you get downstairs for breakfast in five," he told them before heading downstairs finding an icepack he set the child in his booster seat. "How's the head?"

He shrugged pressed it to bump on his head, "What makin?"

"Pancakes want to help?"

By the time the older three came down and set the table the food was ready and everyone started to eat.

"After your done eating Tony I am confining you to your room for the next half hour instead of watching cartoons with your brother and sisters. You will use that time to think about why your being punished."

After everyone was done and dishes were set in the dishwasher the three headed to the livingroom. He allowed them a few hours of watching television on the weekend so could get a few things done around the house and allowed him some sanity before heading out to do errands.

/-/

Was another half hour before he was ready to get going for the errands and got the kids in the car and the short drive to department store to get the last minute items. He grabbed a shopping cart that had a car in font that Abby hopped in the front while Tony and Ziva walked next to the cart and Timmy sat up front.

"Where to first?" Ziva asked.

He glanced at the list, "Need some a few items on supply list than rest is school clothing."

"I don't like trying on all those clothes," Tony whined.

"Why not get so many new outfits?" Abby told him.

"It's the trying them on part he doesn't like," Ziva told her sister.

"If don't take to long wont be so bad," Gibbs told them. "Girls will go first."

"What? Why?"

"Their right here and will take longer," Ziva told him matter-of-factly.

A woman came over smiling, "Is there something that can help you with?"

Gibbs saw her name tag Judy, "Need some school clothes."

She nodded, "Anything particular?" he shook his head. "That makes something's easier."

The girls started to run around picking out a bunch of different outfits while Tony did the same thing while Timmy stood next to his father. Soon the kids were ushered into the dressing rooms where showed off the different ones that wanted or needed some thought on.

Tony ran over to his father, "Can I get this?" was a shirt with a bunch of zombies and blood that read Zombie Are Real. "Totally cool."

"Not going to school in that."

"Why not? Abby goes to school-"

"Nothing like that at all."

Judy had brought back some dresses and things thought might work for them, "Regret waiting until last minute?"

He shook his head, "Just didn't have the time."

"Seems like three of them are having a blast finding things."

Timmy was just browsing in a few racks, "He's not to picky so-"

"My little brother was the same way with going with the flow of rest of the kids. He will catch up once get a little older."

/-/

Two hours later each of the kids had bunch of new clothes and rest of the supplies they needed but by the time got to the register Abby wanted to put it on the conveyer belt at once but Tony and Ziva wanted their things separate and started arguing, "Why not all at once?" Abby argued.

"Makes more sense this way," Tony told her. "Right dad?"

Ziva answered, "A lot faster when get home."

"Load it all on there and deal with it later," Gibbs told them.

Once everything was paid for and they loaded all into the car with the kids he turned around, "Pizza or chicken or lunch?"

"Chicken," the girls said.

"Pizza," Tony shouted.

All three turned to Timmy who hadn't answered, "Up to him."

"He always gets to choose," Tony said. "Not fair."

"If you ever agreed on something wouldn't be that way."

They found a small fast food place that even had a kid area to play in where once inside the three oldest bolted for that instantly leaving him to order some food. He got something for all of them and waited for it to be filled an older couple smiled at the father and sleepy little boy, "Trying to wear them out?" the woman asked.

"It never works at that age," her husband told him. "Can only wish they stop long enough to come eat."

He nodded and found at table near the kid area and called out, "Come eat."Ziva came first before digging into her nuggets while Tony and Abby on the other hand ignored their father's calling and kept playing. After waiting few minutes he called out. "Get down here now or else."

Was another two minutes before they found their way to the table, "Can we go play again after eat?" Abby asked.

"Ziva and Timmy may for 10 minutes but Tony and you will sit here watching them."

"WHAT? WHY?" both said confused.

"You know the rules when out at a place like this."

"No running off until say can," they both said.

"But Ziva did too," Abby told him.

"Yeah why isn't she sitting out?" Tony asked.

"Because she came when told her to but will deal with that at home."

When the family got home and everything was unloaded he sent the oldest three to different corners of the living room while he sorted the clothes into piles. Timmy dosed off in middle of helping so left him there while started making pizza for dinner. With pizza in the oven he turned to the kids, "Put the clothes in your rooms and come down. Ziva and Timmy may have half hour of television time before dinner while you two sit upstairs in your rooms. After dinner will see about watching a movie."

After dinner was done and the kids were given their bathes they settled around the couch and chairs to watch Penguins of Madagascar before bedtime. After all of them were in bed he went around cleaning up the kitchen and making sure the lights were off and doors were locked before headed to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>****will end it here for this chapter since just finished editing the whole thing one last time and need to get to bed but hope to post the next chapter sometime in the next day or so depending if evil pet monkey and my brain can agree on where its going so could use some help on what could happen on first day of school****<strong>


End file.
